Unsaid Words
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Sometimes, Misaki has to be strong enough to say the things Usami can't. (Oneshot!) MisakiXUsami, OCC!Takahiro


~A/N: First time writing for Junjou Romantica, though it won't be my last! This was really random (in terms of the ideas and all) and the characters are kinda OCC. But I hope you liked it! Please tell me what I could improve in, too~

"Please think this over, Misaki. This is a serious decision," Takahiro furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his younger brother and his best friend-who were holding hands. Misaki was blushing a deep red and even Usami looked a little concerned behind his usual poker face.

"I-I know what I'm doing, brother. I...I..."

Takahiro leaned forward, fingers clasped under his chin as he stared at the both of them with a serious glare. Misaki seemed to cower even more, shifting slightly-towards Usami. The brunette glanced at the blonde, who seemed to get the hint.

"Look, Takahiro-"

"Usami I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my younger brother."

Takahiro's voice was firm and clipped. Misaki shrank even closer to Usami, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes as he stared at his older brother-the person who took care of him ever since their parents died, the person who was his inspiration to get into M university.

"Misaki. Are you sure you...want to...m-marry Usami?" he swallowed thickly on the 'M' word. It was like a large rock in his throat, hard to swallow and even harder to digest. Misaki nodded slightly, a blush coating his cheeks as he finally slung his arm into Usami's, face pressed into his side.

Tears wet his sleeve as Usami looked pleadingly at his best friend and ex-crush. "Please Takahiro, let's continue another day. Misaki, he's-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The couple froze in their seats as Takahiro roared at them-the usually calm, clueless man yelled at them. Misaki let out a chocked sob into Usami's sleeve as he started to press his face deeper in, as if hoping Usami could wrap him up and bring him to a safe place where all was fine, and his brother-his _brother,_ of all people, was yelling at them over their marriage.

And Usami did what was expected of him-he brought Misaki close, wrapping him in a warm hug and giving him a quick peck on the lips, all the while whispering comforting words into his ear.

Takahiro flushed-with anger, or embarrassment?- and tried to drag Misaki away from the taller man. "Misaki, let go of him!" Takahiro pulled roughly, which only made Misaki cry harder into Usami's sleeve, the latter pulling him into a deeper hug.

Finally, the older brunette reached the end of his patience-he raised a hand to slap Misaki, only to be stopped by a dangerous glare which sent chills down his spine. "If you dare touch a hair on Misaki's head...I swear I will kill you. Best friend or not."

He snapped back his hand, staring blankly as Usami gave him a final glare, scooping up Misaki and disappearing upstairs. Takahiro faintly heard the creaking of a door opening through his hazed filled mind. Moments later, Usami's socked feet were in his line of vision, making him look into those violet eyes.

"If...you didn't get married...that...you would have taken Misaki's place," Usami finally breathed. Takahiro stopped mid-breath as he stared at his best friend, who was simply surveying him with a serious expression Takahiro hadn't seen in his entire life coming from Usami.

"I...I loved you. For a long time. When we were in university, even. Then...you wanted to introduce your girlfriend to me...and Misaki...Misaki, he...cried for me. He cried for a person he had barely known for 6 months. And at that time, I thought, "Ah, this one's the one. He's the one for me." And ever since then...I...Misaki, we...fell in love." Usami shrugged sadly, still staring at his friend with dead eyes.

"So I...I hope you can...give us your blessing. Misaki, he...always cared about you. It was always about you. He would want your blessing more than anything. So, please..."

Takahiro nodded mutely, picking up his coat, which was carelessly discarded at the front door. "I...I understand. You two...can have my blessing. But, Usami...please understand...what can you do to make Misaki happy? I still believe I...my family...we can do it much better."

And a few hours later, Misaki found Usami staring mutely at the front door, an expression of shock glazed over his face.

"Usagi-san? Are you okay...?"

Usami did nothing but silently slid Misaki onto his lap, burying his face into his chest as Takahiro's words rang through his brain.

X

The day started rather normally to Misaki-except that Usami was being unbelievably _un_clingy. There wasn't the normal let's-have-a-quickie when he was washing the dishes, and he hadn't made a move when Misaki came out of the shower, either. Misaki was almost half tempted to purposely make a move on Usami-he looked so...rejected.

It wasn't that Misaki hated Usami making moves on him-he liked it, not that he'd admit it-but he'd prefer it if they were at well...more _reasonable _times. Maybe after a long day at work? Either way, it was still confusing for Usami to barely even glance in Misaki's direction-half the day his gaze was fixed on the floor, or whatever was lower than eye level.

_I wonder what's wrong with Usagi-san? He's usually never like that..._

By the end of the day, Misaki got his answer.

"...Misaki?"

The slightly hesitant, _wavering _voice of Usami Akihiko that called him as he washed the dishes after dinner made him freeze in his spot. When was Usami ever hesitant?

Sucking in a deep breath, Misaki smiled brightly and popped up from behind the counter. "Yea, Usagi-san?"

The said man patted the seat next to him on the couch, sucking in the smoke of another cancer stick, looking worried. Misaki dried his hands on a towel and dropped his body heavily next to Usami, unconsciously scooting closer and pressing himself into his boyfriend's, no, _fiance's,_ larger frame.

Another drag at the cigarette. Another tense silence.

"Let's break up."

A silence engulfed the entire room, suffocating them. Misaki stared into Usami's serious violet orbs, which, for the first time ever since they had fallen in love, were filled with anything _but _love. There was no affection, no humor. It was void of any emotion, locked away from the rest of the world, locked behind those eyes of his.

An uncertain smile spread across Misaki's face as he glanced around wearily. "It's...it's a joke, right? C'mon, where's the...where's the hidden camera? I know it's not April Fools! Hahahaha! Right, hahaha! Alright, joke's one me...!"

"I'm not joking, Misaki. I really want to break up." Usami's deadly calm voice pierced Misaki's heart as tears started to well up. Surely...Usami would be there to kiss him, right? To make him stop crying?

But Usami only stared into his eyes, a slightly sorrowful, pitiful look in them. Tears ebbed down his face as Misaki stumbled slightly, a forced laugh echoing through the house. "Yea, this is a joke. I...I'm going to bed first, Usagi-san. G-good night..."

Usami watched his fiancé stumble into the dining table, all the while chuckling mechanically to himself. "Misaki, please. Don't...don't make this harder for me. Let's break up. Please."

Misaki turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. "No...you're...you're not Usagi-san. Usagi-san would...he would never want to break up with me. Who...who are you? What did you do to Usagi-san?!" Misaki screamed, launching himself at Usami.

The taller man gasped as Misaki screamed madly, clawing at anything he could. "I am Usagi," Usami whispered softly, pressing Misaki fiercely to his chest even as Misaki screamed into his ear. "I am Usagi, Misaki...I'm here...I will never...I don't want to leave you..."

Finally Misaki stopped, hands wrapping around Usami, his face pressed into one of wonder and hurt. "U-Usagi-san," he bawled loudly into his shoulder, clinging onto his ruined shirt. "I...I thought you were going to leave me, and, and I didn't want you to leave 'cause I love you, and...!"

Usami pressed his lips onto Misaki's, silencing him with a deep kiss. "I am never going to leave you," he whispered fiercely into Misaki's ear, lifting the said boy's shirt roughly, almost tearing the fabric in half. Misaki moaned deeply into the kiss as Usami's thumb ghosted across his nipple.

Usami's need grew stronger with every second as he pulled their pants down, ignoring the yelp of pain Misaki let out when the fabric roughly slid across his erection. "Mine," Usami growled, sucking a large hickey into Misaki's flesh as a finger entered Misaki.

"Mine," he said once more as he tongue flicked across a nipple, a second finger entering and scissoring him in quick movements.

"Mine," he groaned deeply into Misaki's ear as he pushed in a third finger-he removed them, Misaki whimpering at the loss of heat, before shoving his erection into Misaki , sucking on Misaki's pale skin with gusto.

Misaki screamed for an entirely different reason as pleasure coiled in his stomach like a tight spring. Finally, he released it, white cum splattering across their stomachs as finally-_finally_-he felt Usami's cum fill him to the brim. Moaning softly, he felt Usami's flaccid member leave him, their bodies dropping onto the couch.

Misaki curled into Usami's chest as he stared up at Usami with sad eyes. "Will you never leave me?"

Usami froze as he shook his head.

"I...I don't want to. I never want to leave you. But...I..."

"You what?"

"I...I'm always doing the things you don't like."

"I know."

"I never help you with anything besides homework."

"I can cope."

"I'm barely there for you."

"But you make up for it when you are."

"But...I...I'm so much _older. _Don't you find me disgusting? Loving someone like...you? Tainting you? Please, Misaki, I...I can't take it," Usami croaked, staring into those emerald eyes which merely smiled kindly.

"No matter what people say, _I love you. _I love the Usagi who tumbles out of his room at 7 sharp. I love the Usagi who wears a tie almost every day no matter what occasion. I love the Usagi who keeps telling me how much he treasures me every morning. I love the support he gives me every day. And mostly..._I love_ _you for who you are. _And nothing can ever change that, got it?" Misaki smiled, cradling Usami gently.

The man's eyes widened, tears dropping silently. He finally managed to wrap his arms around Misaki tightly as sobs ran through his body. Misaki simply shifted so that his body was touching as much of Usami's flesh as it could.

"This is like...last time...when my brother brought his girlfriend home, remember?" Misaki breathed, the faintest of smiles stretching his lips as he traced imaginary patterns on Usami's chest. Usami's breathing slowed; his arms relaxed slightly around the smaller frame of his fiance.

"How nice," Misaki hummed after a moment of silence.

Usami eased himself up to stare into his lover's eyes. "How so?"

Another smile crossed his lips, though bringing along a slight flush on his cheeks. "Last time, you were crying over losing my brother...and now, you're crying because I can, and I _will _stay beside you...it makes me feel slightly happy inside. That...you're crying...not because...I'm leaving."

Usami smiled and brought his lips down gently on Misaki's, the kiss long and slow, conveying feelings which couldn't be put in words. Finally they separated once the lack of air hindered them, and Usami pressed their foreheads together.

"I will never leave you, Misaki...and I'll never let you leave. Because, I love you..."

Pressing their lips into meeting once more, Misaki smiled. He really...loved his rabbit.

X

The next day, Takahiro's mobile rang shrilly, scaring the man out of his wits. He fumbled for some time with it before finally managing to answer it, a slight quiver of fear in his voice.

"H-hello? Takahiro speaking."

_"Takahiro...this is Usami."_

Usami's deep voice sent shivers down his spine, but for some reason, Usami seemed...happy. His tone was light, and he could hear the obvious smile playing on his lips.

_"I...I finally understand the meaning of your words, Takahiro."_

"Is that so? Then, I'll pick him up to-"

_"Your family can make him happy, Takahiro. I understand and accept that. But I can make Misaki happy in a way no one else can. And I believe I have enough reason in that alone to marry him with your blessing."_

Takahiro let out a small smile at his words. They were true, in every sense.

"I understand. But if you ever make him unhappy..."

A short chuckle came from the other line, along with something which sounded like a drag at a cigarette.

_"I'll never make him unhappy, Takahiro. I promise. Now if you'd excuse me, I have..._something_ I need to attend to..."_

Another round of shivers attacked his spine as he quickly said his goodbyes to his friend, almost slamming the phone into its cradle in his rush.

"Is everything okay, Takahiro? You seem slightly pale..." The said man chuckled and nodded, wrapping his wife in a hug. "Everything is fine, Nanami..."

And indeed, he understood what Usami meant when he said only he could provide Misaki with. The love of a partner, and the unsaid words of their relationship.

~End of Unsaid Words~

Ah, I'm done. I'm so sleepy...for some reason, this story just struck me out of nowhere-there literally wasn't ANY planning as I typed this-meaning that the story itself might be shit, cuz I'm too tired and embarrassed to go through it.

So I was feeling a little emo...and this came along. Maybe sometimes it's good to be emo, if it produces these kinds of results. I really hope everyone liked it. The M...was totally random, too. I was wondering what rating this would be, and then an M part came out, and I'm like...oh kami. I hope that part wasn't too jarring from the original story...

I know Takahiro's OCC-extremely, in fact. But what I wanted to convey was how desperate he was-his younger brother suddenly said he wanted to marry his best friend-who is a guy and 10 years older than him-how desperate would you be, if that was your sibling? The one person you had left after your parents died? It was that kind of feeling...hopefully I got it across well enough.


End file.
